I Care
by bla338
Summary: Why was she holding on so tight when he already let go? Because she still cared. Even when he didn't…


**I Care**

_I told you how you hurt me, baby  
>But you don't care<br>Now I'm crying and deserted, baby  
>But you don't care<br>Ain't nobody tell me this is love  
>But you're immune to all my pain<br>I need you to tell me this is love  
>You don't care well that's okay<em>

Leah stared impassively at the wall as Sam and Emily announced their engagement to the pack. Everyone cheered and congratulated the couple; no one noticed Leah's lip quiver, or her fists clench at her side. They were too busy fawning over the engaged pair. No one noticed Leah's pain. No one cared.

_Well, I care  
>I know you don't care too much<br>But I still care  
>Oh, I care<br>I know you don't care too much  
>But I still care<em>

Emily was pregnant.

Emily was getting married.

Emily was getting Leah's happily ever after with the man that Leah loved.

The she-wolf couldn't handle it. Everywhere she turned all they talked about was Emily's unborn child and Emily's future husband. She couldn't even go to her house to escape from it. Everyone was congratulating the couple.

Leah was supposed to have this happily ever after.

She groaned as she remembered her mother's joy at the news. Sue had been happier about Emily and Sam's relationship than she was when Leah had announced she was getting married to Sam. Everyone preferred Emily to Leah. Even her own brother was paying more attention to Emily than he was to Leah.

She loved Sam _more_. She loved him _longer_. But no one cared.

_Ever since you new your power  
>You made me cry<br>And now every time our love goes sour  
>You don't sympathize<br>You see those tears falling down to my ears  
>I swear you like when I'm in pain<em>

Emily wanted Leah to be the maid of honor at their wedding; Emily wanted Leah to be the godmother of her child. When Leah looked desperately at Sam, all she could see was the hope that was shining in his eyes; the hope that Leah would listen to Emily and make Emily happy. There was nothing that Sam felt for Leah anymore.

Leah couldn't take it. She left.

When she got home, Sue was waiting for her. Leah expected her mother to open her arms and allow Leah to cry. Leah wanted her mother to comfort Leah, but like always Leah only received a hard gaze. Sue wanted Leah to do what Emily suggested. Sue wanted Leah to be happy for the couple.

"Don't you understand why I can't do that?" Leah cried after a moment of silence.

"Leah, Sam doesn't love you anymore. Get over it."

No one cares.

_I try to tell you all my fears  
>You still don't care? That's okay<em>

Leah stared at Emily as the woman announced all her plans for the wedding. She wanted roses everywhere, she wanted everyone she knew to show up, she wanted everything to be perfect.

Leah couldn't help but think of how less than a year ago she was in the same position as Emily. But Sam had wanted a small wedding, he wanted only close friends and family to show up, he didn't care about little details. But that was back when all he wanted was Leah. That was before he saw Emily. Now he didn't care.

_Boy, maybe if you cared enough  
>I wouldn't have to care so much<br>What happened to our trust?  
>Now you just given up<br>You used to be so in love  
>Now you don't care no more<em>

"Why can't you just do this for Emily?"

"Because I can't stand there and smile while you marry her, Sam!"

"I don't love you like that anymore, Leah."

"I hate you!"

"Leah, I–"

"Why don't you care?"

"Leah–"

"Why do I still care even when you don't?"

"Leah, listen to me."

"It doesn't matter."

"Leah, please."

"Nothing matters anymore, not since you imprinted on Emily and not since you stopped caring."

_Well, I care  
>I know you don't care too much<br>But I still care  
>Oh, I care<br>I know you don't care too much  
>But I still care<em>

Why was she holding on so tight when he already let go?

Because she still cared.

Even when he didn't…

**Fin**

**Also, check out the song I Care by Beyonce on her new album "4"**

**:D**


End file.
